The Incredible Mr.Limpet
The Incredible Mr. Limpet is an upcoming live-action computer animated film directed by Stephen Gaghan and will be released on June 29th 2021 from Warner Bros Pictures and Warner Animation Group The Film Stars Tom Holland Zendaya Mindy Kailing Josh Gad Jon Hamm Danny Mcbride Keegan-Michael Key Jordan Peele Kevin Hart Synopsis Mr. Limpet is the greatest guy you can ever meet he is creative shy nice a college student/teacher and he has the greatest and weirdest dream ever.....he wants to be a fish Cast * Tom Holland as Henry Limpet * Zendaya as Ashley Cryler Ladyfish (voice)-a ladyfish who falls in love with Henry Limpet who becomes human to meet Henry Limpet and has her name changed to Ashley Cryler * Mindy Kailing as Bessie Limpet * Jon Hamm as Machinist's Mate 2nd Class (PO2) George Stickle * Danny Mcbride as Harlock * Josh Gad as Admiral P.P. Spewter * Keegan Michael Key, Jr. as Nazi admiral * Jordan Peele as Fleet Admiral * Kevin Hart as Crusty (voice) Production The project entered development in 1996 when Steve Rudnick and Leo Benvenuti were hired as writers for a remake of The Incredible Mr. Limpet.12 By 1997, Jim Carrey entered negotiations to star in the title role,13 and was confirmed in February 1998 with Steve Oedekerk hired as the writer and director.1415 Knotts was aware of plans for the remake, which he wrote about in his autobiography, and offered his support. Roughly $10 million was spent on animation tests to digitally map Carrey's motion-captured human face onto a fish's body, which produced disastrous results.[citation needed] By March 1999, Oedekerk left the project following creative differences,16 while Carrey followed suit in July.17 In April 2000, Warner Bros. hired Beavis and Butt-head creator Mike Judge as director and co-writer, with Robin Williams, Chris Rock, Mike Myers, and Adam Sandler in consideration for the lead role. Filming was set to begin early 2001.1618 In June 2009, it was announced that Enchanted director Kevin Lima was attached to direct.19 In 2010, it was reported that Zach Galifianakis was in talks of the lead role.20 In March 2011, Richard Linklater entered negotiations to helm the project,21 and was announced as the director in January 2014.22 That same month, Femke Wolting and Tommy Pallotta had begun working on the design and animation on the project while Galifianakis will reportedly play the lead character.23 On July 8, 2014, it was announced that Jon Hamm, Danny McBride, Sarah Silverman, Kevin Hart, Josh Gad, Keegan-Michael Key, and Jordan Peele entered talks for various roles in the film.] On August 4, Linklater left the project to concentrate on his next film That's What I'm Talking About (released in 2016 as Everybody Wants Some!!).However in 2019 the project was revived with Stephen Gaghan at the helm.On June 14th it was announced Zach Galifinakis wouldn't be playing the role of Mr. Limpet but stated he would still have a role in the film. In October it was announced that Tom Holland would be playing the title role of Mr.Limpet and Zendaya would be ladyfish